Scandalous
by Ash D Portgas
Summary: Jika kau seorang Hyuuga, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus selalu tampak berwibawa. Hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi seorang hokage. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi kalau seorang pewaris Hyuuga dan calon hokage tersangkut kasus video s*x?


Sumary: Jika kau seorang Hyuuga, aturan nomor satu adalah: apapun yang terjadi, kau harus selalu tampak berwibawa. Hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi seorang hokage. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi kalau seorang pewaris Hyuuga dan calon hokage tersangkut kasus 'video s*x'?

Inilah yang terjadi kalo tiap kali kunyalain tv yang keluar tampangnya a***l. Nggak henti-hentinya tv nyiarin kasus video s*x. Nggak di infotaiment, nggak di berita isinya itu tok. Untung kejadiannya bareng piala dunia, apa jadinya kalo nggak. Yah, at least berita yang nggak habis-habis itu mendatangkan ide bagi insan muda yang sedang asik-asik tiduran sambil kipasan sambil nglamun ini.

**

* * *

**

**Scandalous**

_By: Ash D Portgas_

Sore itu Konoha diguyur hujan lebat. Sejak tadi siang awan gelap yang bergumpal di atas desa membuat suhu udara di desa cukup dingin. Sekarang ditambah guyuran air, lengkap sudah suasana romantisnya.

Di dalam sebuah apartemen, seorang cowok berambut duren kuning sedang membuat teh untuk gadis berambut ungu gelap panjang yang duduk di ruang tamunya.

"Ini. Hati-hati agak panas," Naruto mengulurkan secangkir teh yang barusan dibuatnya kepada gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu tidak bisa jadi lebih merah lagi saat jari-jarinya menyentuh jari-jari Naruto yang masih menempel di cangkir.

"_Ayolah Hinata! Sampai kapan kau mau terus merah padam begitu! Kalian kan sudah lama pacaran! Geez! Kau hanya menyentuh jarinya! Kau sudah pernah menyentuh yang lain-lainnya kan?"_ geram Hinata dalam hatinya mencoba mengendalikan kegugupannya.

"Te..terima kasih,"

"Yo! Umm.. Hinata, kalau terus hujan begini, bagaimana kau bisa pulang?" tanya Naruto menatap Hinata yang menyesap tehnya. Hinata diam sejenak kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan menatap keluar dari pintu balkon apartemen Naruto yang terbuka. Di luar sana, langit sepertinya berniat menghabiskan pasokan air yang sudah ditimbunnya seharian. Hinata menghela nafas lalu menoleh kembali menatap Naruto.

"Entahlah," jawab Hinata menunduk. Kemudian Hinata merasakan dagunya diangkat dan diapun mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata biru Naruto yang terasa menyihirnya.

"Naru...to..kun.." suara Hinata teredam saat Naruto menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata. Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata dan merasakan madu dalam teh buatannya di bibir Hinata.

"Yah, dari pada hanya bengong menunggu hujan..." jawab Naruto saat melepaskan kecupannya. Hinata hanya menatapnya sekejap kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk leher Naruto untuk memberikan ciumannya.

"Uh...Naruto-kun..."

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti saat Hinata tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya yang menindih Hinata di atas sofa.

"A..anoo.. punggungku.. tidak nyaman," jawab Hinata menunduk menghindari mata Naruto. Naruto langsung merasa bersalah tetapi hanya sebentar. Kemudian dia cepat-cepat bangun dan mengangkat Hinata kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Eeh...Naru.."

"Ada tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk punggungmu," sela Naruto dengan cengiran lebar. Dan di dalam sebuah kamar dengan tempat tidur single, Naruto meletakkan Hinata.

"Hehe.." Naruto mulai melanjutkan aksinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mata Naruto mendarat pada sebuah benda berwarna keperakan di atas mejanya dan sebuah ide kejam melintas di kepalanya.

"Hinata.. bagaimana kalau kita buat rekaman?"

* * *

Berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu saat hujan turun seakan-akan berniat memindahkan laut ke Konoha. Hari itu matahari bersinar cerah. Langit berwarna biru dengan segumpal kecil awan putih di horizon. Naruto yang sudah seminggu ini menjalani hari liburnya dengan damai sedang berusaha tidur siang.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG!

Naruto menggeram mendengar suara bel pintunya. Hanya dua orang yang menekan bel pintunya dengan kecepatan yang menyebalkan seperti itu. Kalau bukan Kiba berarti Sakura yang sedang kesal padanya dan Naruto sedang tidak ingin menemui dua orang itu sekarang. Kalau dengan Kiba, Naruto bisa membentaknya, tetapi kalau Sakura, akan lebih sulit.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG!

Bel masih berbunyi dengan gencar.

"IYA! IYA!" jawab Naruto kesal sambil menyeret kakinya menuju pintu. Naruto memutar kunci dan membuka pintu sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"APA SIH?" pertanyaan emosi Naruto disambut kepalan tangan yang mendarat di wajahnya.

"APA-APAAN SIH?" Naruto dengan sengit meneriaki penyerangnya sambil memegangi wajahnya. Perlahan Naruto menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya dan menatap sosok berambut coklat panjang tengah berdiri di depan pintunya dengan wajah penuh dendam.

"N...Neji? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku?"

"DIAM KAU! Melihat wajahmu rasanya aku jadi ingin memukulmu lagi!" Neji makin sengit menatap Naruto dan entah kenapa Naruto langsung menyusut di hadapan jounin muda itu. Walau bagaimanapun pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah calon kakak iparnya, dan Naruto tidak ingin macam-macam pada Neji yang sedang kesal.

"Memangnya apa salahku?" tanya Naruto memelas, Neji makin sengit menatapnya.

"SALAHMU?" bentak Neji tidak sabar...

=======_flashback_=========

Di sebuah rumah seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu membuka pintu depannya, dan dua orang pemuda menyambutnya dengan senyuman tipis. (Yeah! Jangan harap Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke akan menyambut dengan senyuman super lebar ala Naruto).

Mereka mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Haruno dan duduk manis di dalam kamar Sakura sambil menunggu Sakura mengutak-atik sesuatu di mejanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kusangka kau latihan dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil menghidupkan monitor komputernya. Sasuke mendengus dan tidak menghiraukan lirikan Neji. Sasuke hanya menatap punggung Sakura dengan tatapan _"memangnya aku akan membiarkan kalian berduaan di kamar?"_

"Wah, maaf ya Neji. Aku belum sempat melakukan apa-apa. Belakangan ini aku punya banyak tugas di rumah sakit," keluh Sakura mulai mengklik-klik mouse-nya.

"Hnn, tidak apa-apa. Kubantu,"

"Rekaman Gai-sensei VS Kakashi-sensei itu ya? Buat apa sih kalian repot-repot bikin itu?" tanya Sasuke ikut melongok menatap layar melewati bahu Sakura.

"Iseng," jawab Sakura dan Neji bersamaan.

"He? Banyak juga rekamannya? Ini yang mana ya?" tanya Sakura agak bingung menatap ikon-ikon di layar monitornya. Menji menyipitkan matanya sebentar lalu menunjuk ikon paling atas.

"Mungkin ini yang terakhir. Kita tidak merekam apa-apa lagi kan setelah Gai-sensei pingsan gara-gara mabuk?" Neji mencoba meyakinkan. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan menggeser kursornya ke ikon yang ditunjuk Neji.

"Yah, entahlah... Naruto yang membawa kameranya kan. Mungkin dia merekam Lee yang mabuk juga. Dia kan suka melakukan hal-hal aneh," Sakura mengomentari dan disambut anggukan paham Neji dan Sasuke.

Klik-klik!

Sakura menekan mouse-nya dan menunggu komputernya bereaksi dengan perintahnya barusan.

"_**...oke! Sudah nyala!"**_

"_**...anoo... tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?"**_

"_**Iya! Sudahlah! Anggap saja ini tidak ada! Ayo kita lanjut lagi Hinata!"**_

"UAGH!" "JANGAN LIHAT!"

BRUAGH!

Sasuke terkapar di lantai dengan kedua tangan Sakura di wajahnya menutupi matanya. Seakan belum cukup, sebelah tangan Neji juga ikut-ikutan menumpuk di atas wajahnya.

"APA-APAAN SIH KALIAN?" amuk Sasuke mencoba duduk dan menyingkirkan ketiga tangan Sakura dan Neji. Tetapi dengan keras kepala Sakura tetap menahan tangannya di wajah Sasuke.

"Jangan lihat!" perintah Sakura dengan wajah merah padam.

"Dasar! Si bodoh sialan itu... Aku akan membunuhnya!" belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalannya, Neji sudah melesat keluar.

============kurang dari lima menit kemudian...=================

"Dasar bodoh! Mesum! Sialan! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal seperti itu? Apa jadinya kalau orang lain yang membukanya? Kalau rekamanmu sendirian sih terserah! Tapi berani sekali kau membawa-bawa Hinata dalam rencana bodohmu itu! Dengar ya! Kalau sampai ada orang lain yang tahu tentang rekaman itu, aku akan membunuhmu. Tidak peduli kau nanti jadi hokage atau apa, aku tetap akan membunuhmu. Mulai sekarang hiduplah dengan tidak tenang!" ancam Neji menutup pembicaraan dan membanting pintu Naruto di depan wajahnya.

Belum sempat Naruto menarik nafas, pintu itu kembali menjeblak terbuka dan sebuah pukulan yang lebih menyakitkan dari pukulan Neji mengirim Naruto ke seberang ruangan.

"DASAR BODOOOOOOOOOOOH!" suara melengking Sakura yang menyertai pukulan itu memberi tahu Naruto yang seperempat sadar bahwa sebentar lagi, dia pasti akan menjadi perkedel. Ck, seumur hidupnya, dia tidak akan tenang. Dan di kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata yang sedang asik membantu Hanabi membuat kue tiba-tiba merinding.

**The End**

* * *

Yah.. Gara-gara infotaimen sialan.

Bagi yang mau komentar monggo. Bagi yang mau nge-flame, urungkanlah niat jahat kalian. Karena gw gaterima flame. Mau protes terserah, yang penting awak puwas undah ngluarin uneg-uneg awak.

Akir kata...arivederci. GO ITALY! (gada hubungannya!)

PS: Biarin Italy udah KO! Sebagai warga negara yang baik gwa musti setia mendukung pejuang neggri gwa! GGGGOOOOOO ITALYYYYYYYYYYYY!


End file.
